


Before the dawn黎明之前

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 一方吸血鬼设定下的师生au，经典老梗“你闻起来全世界最好吃”





	Before the dawn黎明之前

*  
饿着的滋味可不好受。萨列里深知这一点。

除此之外，还容易因为肚子太饿而暴露自己的伪装。

于是当他呆在空无一人的教学楼电梯里时，趁电梯运行的工夫赶紧拧开保温杯抿了一口血。温热的液体顺着咽喉滑下，经由食道温暖了他的整个躯体。萨列里随着吞咽的动作发出满足的呜咽声，他的身体短暂地变得鲜活过来，沉寂许久的心脏也重新有了跳动，这让他在这一个瞬间看起来像是个人类。

其余时间里萨列里看起来苍白而优雅，被周围人评价为冷静自持且谦逊有礼——这些都是长久的吸血鬼生涯带给他的，不怎么需要睡眠的特性使得他比起普通人类来有多得多的时间来积累知识和磨砺心性。

吸血鬼的动作也足够迅速。他在电梯的下一次开门前已经把杯子拧紧收好，也对着电梯间的镜子仔细地舔去了嘴角的深红色痕迹。还泛着暗红色的虹膜有些显眼，萨列里只好垂下睫毛，装作在仔细读邮件掩饰过去。

通常来说这没什么难的。不管下次开门时进来的是谁，他都只需要点点头敷衍过去就可以继续专心致志地伪装成在盯手机，只要他没遇上——

“好久不见啊安东尼奥！”电梯门叮的一声打开，他连头都不用抬就知道那是莫扎特，那个选了他开的所有课程的学生，同时也是使他吸血鬼身份岌岌可危的家伙。

“您昨天才刚刚上过我的课，莫扎特先生。”他说，下意识地往后退了退，远离危险这种潜意识反应在他成为吸血鬼、登上食物链顶端之后就再也没有出现过了。是莫扎特让他觉得自己被迫退化回了被捕食者。

不过这种提防并不是毫无必要的。毕竟再没有谁会持之以恒地一再突破自己老师的安全距离，更遑论在电梯里黏黏糊糊地蹭到后者身边把废话讲个不停了。

“您今天真好闻！”莫扎特靠得近了些。

萨列里提心吊胆地回忆起自己饮过血液后似乎忘了吃薄荷糖。

“您的手真凉啊，请多穿些衣服好吗？”莫扎特毫不避讳地拉起了他的手。“我帮您暖暖？我不怕冷。”

萨列里像是被烫到一样甩开了莫扎特的手，然后后知后觉地决定以后在莫扎特可能出现的场所一定要戴手套。

“嘿，教授，别这么对我。”莫扎特露出有点受伤的神情，仿佛萨列里对他做了什么伤天害理的事情且不准备道歉。

他的眼睛看起来甚至带了点泪光，就那么可怜巴巴地望着萨列里。

萨列里几乎被莫扎特打动了——

如果他俩没有第无数次地成为周围人的视线焦点的话。

而这几乎是毫无悬念的。鉴于莫扎特不分时间地点场合都不会消散的热情，萨列里不得不时刻提防引起周围人的过分关注。

他当然还记得自己是个吸血鬼。现在可是21世纪了，低调点才是超自然生物的生存之道。

“你还记得我是你教授？”萨列里往后退了一步，莫扎特意料之中地跟进了一步，寸步不离地把萨列里堵在电梯角落里。

“您当然是，萨列里先生。您优秀的执教水平和渊博的学识永远令我受益匪浅……”

萨列里叹了口气，“电梯到了，莫扎特先生，你再不走的话上课可要迟到了。”

“不会的，我早就注意到您会在上课前10分钟出现在讲台上，所以通常来说只要提前十几分钟搭乘电梯就可以遇见您了——”

尽管萨列里压根儿用不着呼吸，他还是因为莫扎特对他细致入微的生活习性观察倒吸一口冷气。

搞不好莫扎特早就发现他是个吸血鬼了。他脑海里警铃大作，而对面的莫扎特只是皱着眉头，对着他露出的牙疼表情困惑不已：“您今天不舒服吗？有什么我能帮您做的吗？”

“您只要呆在自己的位置上就好了，莫扎特先生，这样我们才能彼此相安无事。”

萨列里推开了固执地堵在他面前的莫扎特，在电梯门关上的前一秒从门缝里逃了出去。

 

*  
萨列里对莫扎特的一味回避不是毫无原因的。

他不是那种鲜少与人交流的吸血鬼。与此相反，萨列里极其乐意融入现代人类社会。他拥有相当数量的人类朋友，而后者们与他交往多年无一知道他是吸血鬼。

亲密关系从来都不是身份暴露的威胁。

因此除了莫扎特对他永不消散的热情外，另一个原因其实更为重要。

莫扎特过于美味了。

字面意思上的。

作为一个与人类单方面睦邻友好的吸血鬼，萨列里的确像某些恶俗的吸血鬼题材青春文学作品中描写的那样，从未通过杀害或者挟持人类来获得他赖以生存的血液。

当然这么做的代价就是他不得不用远不够美味的动物血填饱肚子，实在忍不住了只好边心怀巨大的负罪感边铤而走险地前去偷窃市中心的血库。喝喝加热过的血袋已经足以提升他的生活幸福感了。 可他习惯了数十年的生活模式被莫扎特的出现轻轻松松地打破了。

那家伙的血实在是太香了。每次萨列里跟莫扎特挤在一个电梯间里时总得花上10倍注意力来克制住自己吸鼻子不要太大声。当他上课时情况还算好，坐满的教室的学生散发出的热度和气味模糊了来自莫扎特的特殊甜味，让站在讲台上的萨列里不用因为坐在第一排笑意盈盈地盯着他的莫扎特的血液味道而失控地开始当众吞咽口水。

但比起电梯间与莫扎特的共处，更可怕的是每节课下课之后。当同学们陆续离开，整个空荡荡的教室只剩下他和孜孜不倦问问题的莫扎特——天知道莫扎特是从哪里找出这么多疑惑来问的？ 可不管怎样，他还是得老老实实地悉心解答学生的疑问，既不应该也不能表现出哪怕一丁点的心不在焉。

由饥饿导致的心不在焉。而罪魁祸首是面前那个问问题问个不停的莫扎特。

好在下节课的上课铃响起之前这种折磨终于结束了。

萨列里回应过莫扎特的道别之后迅速地离开了教室，冲到走廊里深吸了一口气。他的天性让他本能地嗅着莫扎特的味道，除了解答问题外所有的注意力全在莫扎特脖颈上跳动的温热血管。

那味道闻起来像是加了甜奶的百利甜。萨列里在四下无人时会忍不住舔舔嘴唇和下意识弹出来的四颗尖牙，模模糊糊地回忆着曾经自己最喜欢的酒精饮料。

承认这一点有点可怜，可他的确早就尝不出人类食物的味道了。不过大脑的味觉记忆还在，于是他下意识地认定莫扎特尝起来就是那样的。

下一刻萨列里便因为自己的用词而反思起自己来：

什么叫“莫扎特尝起来”？他居然开始想象莫扎特——自己的人类学生，还是最天资聪颖的那一个——的血液尝起来的味道？难道他就那么迫不及待地想要引诱莫扎特随后咬开自己学生的脖子吗？

停，停。萨列里绝望地闭上了眼睛，现在他的脑海里有全部的画面了。情节连贯，内容合理。可是他只有在自己的幻想里才能如愿以偿地品尝到他想要的。他的尖牙又弹出来了，萨列里在尝试冷静失败后挫败地从冰箱里拎出了昨天喝剩的半袋O型血，甚至等不及拿去加热就叼在了嘴里。

毕竟他现在既尝不出百利甜，也尝不到莫扎特。

 

*  
所以当莫扎特把自己演奏会的邀请函塞给他时萨列里不假思索地选择了不去。

他过分了解莫扎特的做事风格——去后台看望是少不了的，在结束时的谢幕时他也免不了上台接受感谢，再跟莫扎特互搂着肩膀一齐朝台下鞠躬。除此之外他大概还得作为演奏会主角的恩师出席庆功宴，在这一整晚跟莫扎特的亲密接触下他保不准会做出什么事。就算不会当众下嘴咬人也免不了大失形象地盯着莫扎特一整晚。

为了自己的声誉清白，萨列里把那张请柬小心翼翼地丢进了垃圾袋，然后打开电视随便挑了一场球赛看了起来。

MLS，NFL，NBA，萨列里把能看的球赛转播看了个遍。在无聊的竞技运动中苦苦煎熬了半个晚上之后，他终于还是没能战胜自己的理智从垃圾袋里翻出了那张卡片。他说不清楚他是在怀念莫扎特的味道，还是单纯地想见到莫扎特。

他大概在把请柬丢进垃圾袋的那一刻就猜到自己还会把这张卡片重新再捡出来。

那张卡纸现在被他握在手里了。对折的厚重卡片，拆开固定的同色丝带翻开，先映入眼帘的是莫扎特龙飞凤舞的花哨签名。除了中规中矩印制着的客套措辞，莫扎特显然还给他留下了一堆备注。他想不明白莫扎特是怎么在这么一点有限的空白区域里挤下这么多句子的。

萨列里盯着那些流畅的笔画，还有一如既往甜蜜而却从来不曾冒犯到他的句子。无疑书写者是期待他的前去的。

最后一句竟然还絮絮叨叨地写着：“教授，你会来的，对吗？”

天啊。他之前怎么一点儿也没意识到。

莫扎特是在跟他调情。

公然的、光明正大地暴露在校园里其他人面前的正经追求。这绝非什么对最崇敬教授的亲近。

他曾经也是人类，并非对感情和人际关系一窍不通。

他惊讶于自己意识到得这样晚。

萨列里回忆起莫扎特给他的每一个笑容，回忆起莫扎特在每堂课上望向他的热切眼神。学院里没有一个人像莫扎特那样选了他对不同年级开设的所有课，还一节不落地听完并在考试和报告上都拿了高分，更没有人每天、每节课都会跑来提出课后问题。

在电梯里不顾周围人眼神而执着地靠近他、冲他微笑的莫扎特。明明天资聪颖、但一到下课永远有问不完问题的莫扎特。明明跟他已经足够熟络，可在递过请柬时却仍带着点紧张和试探的莫扎特。

他在发现自己已经着装整齐地怀揣那张刚从垃圾袋里扒出来的请柬准备出门时不能不说是惊讶的。萨列里看了一眼墙上的挂钟，8点整。

距离莫扎特的演奏会还有1小时结束。

萨列里深吸一口气。

紧接着他告诉自己，这不对。

刨开师生关系这一层，他的吸血鬼身份也对莫扎特不够安全——他还清楚地记得自己昨天才刚刚因为幻想起莫扎特血液的热度和味道而喝掉了半个血袋用以充饥。

这段关系对谁都没益处。他不能让莫扎特会错了意。

必要的疏远对他们两个都安全且有益。莫扎特可以身体健康、不失掉一滴血地顺利毕业，再顺利地成为优秀的演奏家或者作曲家。

前提是他得离莫扎特远一点。

他得终止莫扎特这种从始至终都不该有的情感。

所以他不能去莫扎特的演奏会。

萨列里说服了自己。他换掉衣服坐了下来，像从垃圾袋掏出请柬之前一样津津有味地滚动收看着这一季的体育联赛。他内心平静，完全没有去想莫扎特的事情——

直到被他扔在沙发里的手机响了起来。

萨列里扑过去抓手机，他有点不那么好的预感。

你知道莫扎特去哪里了吗，马上该他开香槟了。电话那头的人问他。

 

萨列里握紧了手机。他的预感成真了。

他断断续续地解释自己没去看莫扎特，然后用少有的紧张语气催问出了事情的经过。

莫扎特在演奏时频频看向观众席。

莫扎特的谢幕有些心不在焉。

莫扎特压根就没去庆功宴。

这倒的确是莫扎特会做得出来的事情。

萨列里挂了电话，几分钟前才做好的理智决定因为刚刚一通电话分崩离析。归根结底，他对莫扎特终究还是没办法不在意。

没等他回过神来，他已经重新换好了衣服。

萨列里最后瞥了一眼挂钟，时针正移向10点整。

他转身出了门。

 

*  
晚上10点30分，萨列里已经把演奏会剧院所在的街区周围转了不止一圈。

但是一点莫扎特的影子也没见到。

没有熟悉的身影。没有熟悉的……味道。

这可不寻常。不知道是因为下雨还是别的什么原因，即使他用上了吸血鬼的敏锐感官，却仍旧一无所获。

他找不到莫扎特。

他找不到莫扎特，他只能回家。萨列里望了望天，出门时的小雨现在已经有逐渐变大的趋势。萨列里现在只能寄希望于莫扎特没有在外面乱跑，再淋雨可是要感冒的。他没有莫扎特的号码，当然莫扎特也没有他的。其实前不久那孩子曾经向他索要过，说是“出于探讨学术的目的”，于是他把写了自己的办公室门牌的便签纸撕给了莫扎特。现在回想起来，萨列里倒是宁愿自己跟莫扎特交换过号码。

否则他也不至于沦落到明明身在21世纪却还在用最原始的方法找人的地步。

他漫无目的地踏上通往他家的那条路，不仅没找到莫扎特，头发和肩膀还淋得透湿。萨列里不很在意地抹了一把下颌滴落的水珠，吸血鬼不怕冷，他回去之后只要把衣服交给洗衣机就好了，并没有担心生病之类的烦恼——

“教授？”熟悉的称呼，熟悉的语调，突然从他的脚边发出的声音。萨列里低下头，莫扎特抱着膝盖坐在他脚边的台阶上，这会儿正缩在路边店铺的雨棚下避雨，脚边还摆着一个不知道空没空的酒瓶。

萨列里目瞪口呆。“你怎么在这里？”他问。

莫扎特看起来没打算理他，“你没来，教授。”他的学生自顾自地说，抬手拽住了萨列里湿淋淋的外套下摆，“我在观众席上找了你好久。我找不到你。” 那像是个责怪。

“我冒犯到您了吗？我做了什么让您不开心了吗？”

“没有，莫扎特。”

他看到莫扎特有点失神的表情，心底被刺痛了，“我有事情要忙，莫扎特先生。我没办法为了你腾出所有的空余时间……”

他对莫扎特撒谎了，萨列里知道。他明明哪里也没去，他明明是那样迫切地想去看看站在舞台上骄傲地收获大家掌声的莫扎特。萨列里摸到了还塞在外套内侧口袋里的请柬，那张曾经皱巴巴但又被他抚平了的、现在正顶着他的胸口以昭示着什么的请柬。他看到莫扎特吸了吸鼻子，别哭——

他心软了。

“抱歉。”他说。“我真的很抱歉。”

年轻人的某些特质总是能让他头痛不已。而淋湿了的莫扎特看起来就像是被主人抛弃的动物。

可即使是看起来如此脆弱的莫扎特仍旧在坚持不懈地追问，“你会在意我去了哪里吗？”

他当然在意。

可是他没法回答。

他同样没法判断莫扎特这次是不是真的想要一个回答。

萨列里弯下腰，视线和莫扎特的齐平，紧接着感受到了一点酒精的味道和灼热的呼吸。他的尖牙又有弹出来的迹象了。可对话还是得继续，他还是得把莫扎特从冰冷的路边弄回去。

萨列里叹了口气，避重就轻地回答，“找不到你的时候我很担心。”

那双眼睛亮起来了。年轻人在某些方面总是容易被满足。

萨列里瞥了一眼雨势和空荡荡的街道，还没来得及构思完下一句对话，就被带着满身的雨水味道的莫扎特撞进了怀里。

他伸手摸了摸，现在莫扎特几乎跟他一样冰冷了。

“您的手指还是那么凉。”莫扎特小声地说，紧接着握住了他的手指。

他又忘记戴手套了。

莫扎特在他的怀抱里磨蹭着发出一点类似小动物的咕噜声，“我太冷了，教授。”他感觉自己的脖子被年轻人蓬松的发尾蹭了蹭，“尽管我不想离开您的拥抱——”

“可我们再在雨里这么抱下去恐怕都得感冒。”莫扎特松开了他，又退远了一点盯住他的眼睛，“我没带门禁卡，而这么晚了是不会有人给我开门的。所以——”

“你得带我回家，教授。”

祈使句，命令式的口吻。

还有仿佛捕食者一样紧紧盯住他的眼神。

萨列里颤抖了一下。好的，他说。

他还有什么理由能够拒绝呢。

如果他从心底就没打算拒绝这个要求的话。

 

*  
萨列里本来不想让莫扎特在他的公寓过夜的。

熟练掌握控心术的明明是他，可是当莫扎特提出要求时他却连半个否定词都说不出口。

该死的年轻人。该死的莫扎特。让他妥协的莫扎特，让他永远无法拒绝的莫扎特。

他们一前一后地上了楼，他年轻的学生在进门之后明显管不住四下打量的目光。萨列里若无其事地为莫扎特打开自己的卧室——从来没用过的、只是装修起来做做样子的卧室。反正他也不需要睡眠。

“你睡卧室，我睡沙发。浴室在里面。”

“不想着凉的话就先去洗个澡。”他看看莫扎特欲言又止的神情，“有什么想说的等洗完了再来客厅找我。”

他替莫扎特准备好了毛巾和换洗衣物后快步走到了冰箱前，把仅剩的一个血袋拎出来喝了个干净。萨列里靠在沙发上万念俱灰地嚼着薄荷糖，有点痛苦地估算着他在这个夜晚即将面临的诱惑与煎熬。

伴随着一阵沐浴露的香味，令他痛苦的根源裹着浴袍坐在了他身边，整个人散发着一股带着热度的甜蜜血液香气。萨列里僵住了，他刚刚才饮过血的胃这会儿再次不知餍足地运作起来，他全部的注意力又要用来阻止自己不会直接啃上莫扎特的脖子了。

他的喉结动了动。只要他伸手就能搂住莫扎特的脖子，温热的血管会在他掌心接触到的皮肤下跳动。他遏制不住地紧盯着对方脖颈上的脆弱血管。血管搏动的力度，可口的温热体温。  
他用舌尖舔了舔尖牙。只要冲着那片脆弱的皮肤咬下去，他就可以——

“教授，听着，”莫扎特的话把他的意识拉回到了现实，“我有一些事情必须要告诉你。”他年轻的学生绞紧了握在手中的浴袍带，萨列里恍惚地看向那双眼睛，突然意识到了对方即将说出口的是什么。

“别，莫扎特。这不对……”他做着最后的抵抗，他不想听见那句话。

“这没什么不对的。我爱您，这可没什么错。如果您是因为我们的师生关系而担忧的话，我完全可以等到毕业再——”

“不是因为这个。”

萨列里烦躁地打断了他。他看到对方疑惑的眼神。

“我是个吸血鬼，莫扎特。”

说出这个事实并没有他想象中的那么难。莫扎特迟早会追问，莫扎特迟早会知道。他只是借这个机会把莫扎特的知情提前了而已。

可后者明显一副不相信的样子：“您如果想要拒绝我，没必要用这么蹩脚的理由……”

“我没骗你。”萨列里只好无奈地退开了一点，又张开嘴展示了一下尖牙，“看到了吗？我是会咬人的。”

“你血液的味道对于我来说太过迷人了。而我不想伤害你，所以……”

下一句要怎么接？所以请别再靠近我了？所以我们不能在一起？

莫扎特的脸上闪过了混合着惊讶和难以置信的神情。

很快就会是恐惧和厌恶了，避之不及的沉默和疏远，所有这些他曾设想过的——

轻柔的触感落在了他的嘴唇上，萨列里瞪大了眼睛。

他可没设想过这个。

“主动权在你手里，教授。”莫扎特离开了他的嘴唇，“我并不会因为你是吸血鬼而恐惧，我唯一会担心的只是你不接受我。”

莫扎特什么时候学会了这么多的肉麻话？

“接受我或者不接受我，咬不咬我——都取决于你。”莫扎特低下了头，“我很久之前就想找你说清楚，我以为我的暗示足够明显……”

那个姿态过于卑微了。莫扎特不应该是那样的。

“从什么时候起？是哪一天？”萨列里听见自己干涩的嗓音。

“每一个瞬间，教授。我认识你之后的每一个瞬间。”

这么讲话未免有点犯规了。他扯住莫扎特的领结，用上力气把后者拉近自己。

“你又想要咬我了吗，教授？”他不知死活的学生伸长了脖子，把自己美味可口的颈动脉凑了过来，“来，尝一口，这没什么的，我听说并不会很疼……”

这个孩子到底知不知道自己在做什么。

萨列里忍无可忍地把莫扎特拽了过去，自暴自弃地堵上了那双喋喋不休的嘴唇。

“唔，意料之外。”他们分开后莫扎特摸了摸嘴唇，用惊讶但赞赏的眼神看着他，“毕竟我从没指望过你能主动吻我。”

萨列里瞪着他。

莫扎特的手臂冲他张开了，一个索求的姿势。“一个拥抱？”他的学生说，“以新的身份？”

“我什么时候说过同意了？”

“您刚刚说’不是因为这个。’不是因为师生关系而拒绝我——而我说过我不在意您是吸血鬼之后您可是主动吻了我。”莫扎特挪动了一下，挨得更近了，“您是打算反悔吗？”

他躲避着莫扎特的目光。

他刚刚就应该直接拒绝的。他到底为什么要解释自己是个吸血鬼？现在好了，他甚至不知道要怎么挽回这种局面——

萨列里饱含痛苦地看了一眼莫扎特。

他们对视了。

天啊，又是那种眼神。那种透露着脆弱的、能让他妥协一万次的独属于莫扎特的眼神。

那个张开的怀抱还在等着他。

他确信自己没什么别的选择了，即使不是现在，未来也总会向莫扎特妥协。他大概永远学不会应对莫扎特的横冲直撞。

萨列里叹了口气，伸手环住了他的学生。

更正，现在是他的恋人了。

 

End


End file.
